How May I Serve You?
by HeatherRivera
Summary: Santana is a waitress in the restaurant Breadstix. She comes across a different customer by the name of Brittany S. Pierce and is mesmerised by the blonde. She assumes that the infatuation is one sided, but said girl is coming back for a little more than the food.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, so this is the story that I was on about in my last one, the waitress idea. This one isn't G!P but I do like the idea of this one. But I know you all like my last one because it was G!P so my next story will fill your needs for sure. Anyways, on with the story, I hope you like it ;)**

Santana fixed her bun in the rearview mirror of her Ford Pinto, she knew from the start that she owned a shit car - but it was all she could afford with her wages. Not dwelling on the subject, she hopped out of the four wheeled satan and made her way through the car park into her work. Working in Lima's number one restaurant, BreadStix, was a dream come true when she first got the job in her graduation years; now it was an utter nightmare. The food got boring, the breadsticks went moldy, and the people gradually turned meaner, of course she had to keep her cool otherwise she would be the one losing her only way to pay for her shitty one bedroom apartment.

The only thing that could make her day worse would be if she ran into her pervy boss on the way in, he liked to hit on her, even though he knew that she was a straight up lesbian and there was nothing he could do about it. Still, the man was very persistent. Just to her luck, as she was walking through the back door of the establishment she was stopped by the exact same person she tried unsuccessfully avoiding.

"Santana, you're late! Again! What is wrong with you, you knew I only hired you because of your fine ass, why can't you just be on time like Kim over there! She lives further away than you and she gets here five minutes early! What is wrong with you?" Larry rambled on as he always did when the Latina was late. What made it even more annoying was the fake tinge of an accent in the back of his throat that he thought he needed because he ran an Italian restaurant.

He was wrong.

"Fuck off Larry, Kim is only here early so she can suck your dick in the supply closet like we all know she does!" Santana answered when her boss really got on her tits, earning a glare from Kim in the bar. The two girls had a fling in early last year before the brunette broke it off because she got too clingy, Kim had gone back to men after that, clearly.

Lucky for Santana she had never been one for girls that were on the fence about their sexuality.

"Santana! You do not talk to your staff like that and you certainly don't talk to me like that!" Larry shouted to the girl when she would make any eye contact with him and blanked the man completely, she just carried on putting her belongings in her locker.

"Whoops, oh look Larry, guess who doesn't give a fuck!" She always loved to press her boss' buttons after she knew that he had had a long day, she also loved to find a different outcome each time.

"You don't talk to me like that, you're fired!" persisted Larry when he saw that the Latina's mood wasn't going to budge.

"Oh fuck off Larry, let me get ready for my shift." Santana answered as she metaphorically spat right on his manhood by refusing to be fired. She knew that her employer would back off once she really stuck it to him. When he saw that she was in a particularly stubborn mood and found that he wouldn't win this fight, he ran back to his office like a little girl.

Santana grinned at her accomplishment.

She began to set the tables for the evening and prepared for her shift, earning a glare a few times from Kim when she deliberately did a flirty smile. Kim still had a crush but she would never admit it, unlucky for her, Santana had known about this for a while and took full advantage. She knew that this would be a boring night when only two groups had reserved their tables.

* * *

About half way through her shift a large group stumbled into the doors; it was clear that they had had some drinks before hand. Swallowing her insults she plastered on a fake smile and led the team to the table, she also handed them their menu's and told them the special.

It was then that she noticed a shy blonde in the corner, her eyes were as bright and blue as the Caribbean sea, and her skin was pale with a clear bronze tint to it from a recent holiday, she was guessing. She couldn't take her eyes off of the girl in the yellow summer dress with her fringe clipped back and the sides falling to about shoulder height. Simply put, the girl was stunning.

She took extra time handing her the menu and extra time explaining the special to her and only her. It felt like she and the blonde were the only people in the room, so when one of the particularly cocky guests coughed to get her attention, did they snap out of their dreamy gaze.

The only thing about the blonde that confused the waitress was the fact that she was beautiful and adorable, but extremely sexy at the same time. The way that her toned legs went on for miles, the way her dress pushed up her boobs in a sexy, not slutty way. It turned the girl on when she found pink thin lips that were perfects for biting on, she knew that the girl would be a good kisser by the looks of things.

Without trying to make her small crush too obvious, she took their orders politely and checked them in with the chef. The group were the only people in her section at the time so she didn't have to worry about keeping anyone else occupied whilst she day dreamed about the heavenly blonde. When the chef waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention, she saw that the blonde was giggling at her antics. The girl had the most adorable laugh. She panicked when she saw the blonde getting up from her seat in the booth and come towards her.

"Hi, Do you know where the restroom is?" the delight was talking to her, her! She paid extra attention to the girls tongue when it moved when she pronounced certain words. She could think of better places to put her gorgeous tongue to use, she flew of into some hazy images of them having passionate sex in the toilets, kitchen, on the tables, in her bed...

_Oh shit! She just asked me a question um um umm what did she say? Oh yeah! Restrooms!_

"Uh uhh umm o-over there!" she pointed the best that she could when she lost her skill to speak. She couldn't get her head around the way that the blonde made her feel inside, she made her heart melt, but she also made her panties wet. The mix was unbelievable. She knew that she wanted to see the girl again but she wasn't sure how she could ask when it was difficult to form a coherent sentence.

"Brittany, you are?" the beauty held out her hand to the waitress to introduce herself. _Brittany. _The name sounded sweet, just like she thought the blonde would taste like. She realized that she had to reply to the girl.

"Santana" she smiled when Brittany beamed her white teeth at the introduction, and took her hand with all the strength that she could muster. Brittany's hands were soft like silk, the brunette thought about how good they would feel _inside of her._ She must have looked so strange drifting off into oblivion every other minute.

"Well it was nice to meet you _Santana, _but I really have to pee so I'm gonna go." _Santana. _She loved the way it sounded on Brittany's tongue, it would sound even better in the bedroom but the Latina wasn't one to jump to conclusions. Before she even got to reply to the stunning girl, she had headed off to the restroom, she watched Brittany's hips have some extra sway in them as she walked away. Santana knew that she wanted to she the girl again. Soon.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! So did you like it? I'm already half way through the second chapter so I hope you did. There wasn't much interaction between the two but I will make up for it in the next chapter, I just kind of needed to put the whole thing into context. So, if you liked it, drop a review, follow it if you wanna see some more. Once again, I am a shit writer but this really does help :) Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! So thank you for your reviews, people are still following my last story. I don't understand? Any way that might be continued when I can, SO. I don't have time to read this through but sorry for any mistakes! TILL THE NEXT ENCOUNTER!**

**Chapter 2**

_The second encounter..._

Santana headed off once again in her crappy car, that thing always seemed to need gas every five minutes. The only thing that had been pulling her through her shitty month - other than her vibrator - were the lingering thoughts of the beautiful blonde that she had encountered last Friday night. Much different from the Katy Perry song, she could remember every minute of the greeting from the blonde: how she swayed her hips when she left, how the girl licked her lips to wet them and how she could pull off sweet and sexy in the same mix.

Santana was mesmerized.

Once again making that dooming trip across the parking lot, arriving on time to her shitty job that bored her. She could never figure out why she kept, and is still keeping, the job (other than the minimum wage that can barely afford her the shoes on her feet). I'm sure if you were put in Santana's position, you would quit her job in a heart beat, but after her parents moved back to their home country a few years ago, she didn't have much choice.

She sneaked in the back door and made her way to her locker, not wanting to come across Larry again and be ridiculed for her choice in lifestyle. Luckily, unlike the last time, she made it through the restaurant not to be seen by anyone. Although she was pretty sure Kim was just giving her boss head in the closet like she did countless times before, Santana would care not to re-live the times that she had walked in mid-session.

So after spending at least three minutes not thinking of the blonde, she thought that it was only fair that she day-dreamed of her until her next customer arrived.

She carried her chin in her palms and sat by the podium, waiting to greet the next sucker. She thought about the blonde locks that flew graciously past the collar bone, her perky tits that were complimented perfectly by that flattering sun dress. She even thought about how the dress was short enough to show her gorgeous bottom leg, but still had the elegance to not reveal too much of the thigh.

This certainly left much to the brunette's imagination.

It was then she realised that Kim had been shouting for her attention for some while now. As the girl faded back into her hearing she was being shouted at for not noticing that she had a customer waiting for her. By default, she grabbed a menu for the person and saw that she was the only one working tonight. Fucking Larry. Not happy, she lead the customer to her section and sat them down, telling them the specials that she knew off by heart. She looked up shortly from her note pad when she figured that she hadn't even looked at the person. Well _shit_.

It was Brittany.

"Fancy seeing you here" flirted Brittany in a sultry voice, she didn't see why the girl had to use a seductive voice, she would melt at her normal voice any day. Still, this was much better. She instantly got wet at the suggestive tone in her voice.

"Brittany! Hey! Where are your friends? I-I mean um not that you have to have friends-" she rambled on when she saw the instant reaction form the suggestion. Fortunately, the stunning girl cut her off.

"Santana, I know, it's cool, I'm surprised you remembered my name. I actually dropped by on my way home because, you know, I may have wanted to see you..." she blushed at the words coming out of those luxurious lips. How could she have forgotten that name that rolled off of her tongue.

"Well, I'm flattered, what can I get a gorgeous girl like you for a drink?" _Yeah that's right Lopez, getting the game back._

She felt achieved when she saw the blonde trying to hide the inevitable blush on her cheeks.

"Um, i'll have sex on the beach from the cocktail menu" answered Brittany in an innocent voice, she then realized what she just said and the blush crept up even more.

"My pleasure" said Santana and left to go and get her drink - not without leaving with a confident wink.

_You're on fire tonight, jeez you need to let her cool down. _

When she turned around to make sure that the blonde had looked at them menu, she was met with the sight of the blonde checking out her ass as she left to get the drink. At least the attraction wasn't completely one sided.

Santana would give anything at this point to spend one night alone with this perfect girl, she wanted to sleep with her (of course), but she also wanted to get to know her, this completely freaked her out and she aimed to get her mind off of it by getting the blonde her sex on the beach, damn it, really?

* * *

The remainder of the night went pretty well, when her crush was eating, she'd sit at her podium and wait for new customers - they never arrived. When she saw that Brittany had finished her food, spaghetti and meat balls, she went to go and collect her plate from the table

"Did you enjoy that? Can I get you any dessert?" Santana said as she bent over the table to collect the fork at the end. She became flustered when she saw that her customer had deliberately put the fork over there so she could sneak a peek down her tank top.

_Thank God I wore this today and not my polo._

She thought to herself when she became flattered at the silent compliment.

"Yeah, that would be great." she answered the Latina but her eyebrows scrunched in confusion when she saw the hesitation.

"So, what would you like?" then it hit Brittany that she was hesitant because she hadn't mentioned what she wanted. She had a record of forgetting completely what she wanted when she was around beautiful people, of course she would never tell people that. Especially Santana.

"Surprise me" she answered, receiving her confidence back after a short while thinking about the girls boobs. She finally felt like she had gotten the upper hand in the conversation when she saw the ethnic girl blushing. Her like tinted skin looked amazing with a light shade of pink running across the shelf of her cheeks.

With that, Santana walked off to collect a dessert that would take the least time to make, she didn't want to spend too much time away from the girl. She settled for giving in an order for a slice of ice cream cake and covered in whipped cream and sprinkles. It was a special that Santana only asked for on quiet nights because it wasn't normally on the menu. The chef obviously did what he was asked for and arrived back two minutes later with a dessert spoon and a plate full of cake.

Walking back to the table, finally giving the dish a small once-over before she presented it to her, the dish was huge. It would be impossible for her to eat it just by herself, but she learned to never question a girls appetite. So, without any second thoughts, she placed the plate down in front of the beauty before her and waited for her response before she walked off.

"Santana, will you do something for me?" she asked when she got over the initial shock of the size if the dish. Santana's head ran wild with question that weren't even a possibility that she would ask. She thought of every bad thing she had ever done in he life, when it was probably just a question about 'where's the nearest gas station?'.

"Will you sit with me?"

Well that was not what she was expecting.

"Of course" she didn't even have to contemplate that question, she looked around and saw that it was almost definite that she would have no other customers, not that she cared. It was past ten at night on a Wednesday, the restaurant had probably had its run.

She sat down on the opposite side of the booth and waited for Brittany to start a question, but all she did was let her eyes roam over Santana's chest, stomach and neck. She started to feel slightly uncomfortable under the gaze but she would never dare say anything to stop it.

For the next hour or so, they talked. Occasionally some flirting, but mostly it was getting to know each other, finding out that Brittany worked as a masseuse in the shop near by. Finding out that Santana had - but wasn't happy with - a one bedroom apartment with an ensuite and a kitchen with a small living area where she had her T.V and a couch. She even found out that Brittany had walked to the establishment and had no way of getting back to her home that was five miles away. She wasn't aware that she would stay 'this late and have this much fun' and she figured that she could just jog home.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Santana's head.

"I could drive you home, Britt? My shift ended 45 minutes ago and I have a car." Santana suggested after a long conversation about how Lord Tubbington, her cat, eats everything in her fridge. Brittany found she grew warm inside when she welcomed the new nickname she was given by the attractive brunette. She also felt important at the fact that she stayed even though her shift ended.

"Oh, I don't know I wouldn't wanna impose..." started Brittany when she wasn't too sure she wanted to come across too needy to the girl.

"Oh c'mon, you're not imposing, how about this, I'll pay the check, you wait outside by my car, sound good?"

"Santana, you can't pay for my food! I had three courses, that's too much-" she was cut off when she tried to convince the girl out of her decision, she quickly learned that it was not going to happen.

"Listen, I will pull some strings, you wait outside, yeah?" She put on her sweetest voice that even Satan would melt into a puddle if she talked to him.

After some light persuasion and some seductive smiles from Santana, Brittany caved and headed to the door.

She didn't want to anger her crush, and her ride home.

* * *

**A/N: Hey so I hope you like it? If you didn't. Boo. Oh Well, so i'm visiting the outside world today so I wanted to get this up! Hope you like :D okay bye! The next chapter will leave off from here, yeah?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hellooo, So sorry it took long to update, stuff like exams and shit is getting annoying. Stupid school. Anyway, I am here for now so I thought I would give you the second to last chapter. I wasn't really feeling it when I was writing this one but hopefully it's okay. Don't really like chapter thet much but you might :) Enjoy. **

**Chapter 3 **

_Continued..._

Santana wasn't panicking? Why would she panic? Panicking would mean she is nervous, she doesn't get nervous. Her heart is beating fast because she is hungry? Yeah, hungry.

Nope, she's panicking.

Why? Brittany is a normal person! She may have an extremely laid back personality, and a really evolved open mind. And a really nice body, especially the legs. And the stomach. And the boobs. Alright so maybe she isn't a normal person. Santana couldn't even find one single flaw, she's sure that she has, but just looked past it because everything else is so fucking great.

So when she convinced Larry that he was just imagining the blonde girl in the corner, and that he imagined her eating a three course meal. After some heavy persuasions, he finally believed her and let her on her way. The chef - of course - knew better to say anything counteracting Santana's statement. He also had been harboring a small crush on the Latina; along with her boss.

She fled the restaurant before Larry could change his mind and take the money off her paycheck at the end of the month. As she was walking across the parking lot towards her car, she first realized that Brittany would see how bad of a car she owns. And second, they would be alone in her car with only each others company to keep themselves occupied. Alone.

She was having second thoughts.

No. It was too late now, she couldn't just leave her and let Brittany walk home by herself. And it was inevitable that she was stood by her car, so fuck her if she was going to walk home by herself in mid-January.

Without going back, she arrived at her car to be greeted with Brittany sprawled out across the hood, gazing up at the stars. The sight didn't exactly help Santana's already-wet panties. But she would also be damned if she didn't admit that it did tug on her heartstrings a little bit.

"What are you doing, Brittany?" she asked. She already knew the answer, it was pretty obvious; she was looking at the stars. I mean when someone is facing upwards and looking directly at the night sky, what the fuck else are they going to be doing?

"Oh, sorry, c'mon lets get in the car." said Brittany when she realised that she was being rude to lay on someone's car when they are being kind enough to give you a ride home.

"No, no! It's fine I was just- it's freezing and I don't want you to get cold." she said seeing that Brittany had got off the bonnet and stood by the passenger door. She instantly felt guilty at making the blonde move.

"Well, I'm glad you care" Brittany flirted back with a wink.

Santana playfully rolled her eyes and opened her door. She unlocked the other side and slid in, when they were both in the car, the temperature had dropped from it being parked still for the evening.

"You cold?" pondered Brittany when she saw Santana blowing into her cupped hands in a desperate attempt to keep warm.

She nodded as an answer and didn't expect her new found friend to grab her hands from her mouth and rub the sides. The friction and the softness of her hands made her blush.

The car started to warm up a little bit.

When her hands had returned their feeling, she started the car, luckily it didn't need a head start like all of those other embarrassing times. They pulled out of the space safely, considering how hard it was for Santana to peel her eyes off of Brittany for ten minutes.

They drove to Brittany's house in a comfortable silence, not without a direction thrown in every once and then. They had accidentally brushed hands when they both reached for the heating controls at the same time. Neither of them pulled away so their hands just hovered for a little while until they pulled into Brittany's drive.

"Yeah, so, thanks" said Brittany with a weak smile to try and cover her urge to take the brunette inside and ravish her.

"It's fine, I mean I live like ten minutes from here so it was really no trouble" she could sense the lust in Brittany's darkened eyes, she didn't want to lean in incase she was wrong and the girl was just tired.

"Oh cool, well thanks again." she answered before stepping out of the car into the night. She turned around to look if Santana was still in her car; she wasn't. The blonde searched around for her new friend in a desperate panic in case she'd been taken - completely unlikely. When she twirled in a half-spin she was met with the deep brown eyes she had dreamt about. About two feet away, if she could step any closer their lips would be connected. Unfortunately neither of them had the guts, or the balls.

"I'll walk you in?" Santana enquired to fill the sexual tension between them. It was becoming unbearable. They walked up Brittany's drive into her building and across the hall down to her room. She'd been living in an apartment block full of students, so she rarely got any sleep.

They arrived at her door, room 106, they stood opposite each other with their thumbs fiddling in their palms. They looked up and caught the other's gaze and locked eye contact for a short while before Santana broke the silence.

"So, I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah! Here's my number" Finally, something to fill the silence. Oh god she was actually getting her number.

She received Brittany's phone number and typed her number into the contacts list. They switched back their phones and went their separate ways. She walked down the hall back to her car in a state of regret. If only she had told Brittany how wonderful and sexy and hot and completely fucking sexy - wait she said that. They could have had wild sex in her apartment which was literally 3 feet away. Well, shit.

Wait, what if she didn't like her like that. She may have been reading the signs all wrong! Oh fuck, Brittany could be as straight as a mother fucking ruler. Well, if her gaydar hadn't mistaken her, that was completely incorrect.

She drove back to her apartment in come new found confidence that when she would next see the girl, she would fuck her.

Yeah that probably wouldn't happen.

Who was she kidding? It would never happen if she carried on like this. She wasn't used to this pussy side of herself. Usually it was fuck 'em and leave. She was so confused the word sounded foreign on her tongue 'relationship'. Yep, this was completely new to her. But she just wanted to know what it would feel like to be with Brittany.

_I bet she is wild in bed. Fuck I'm so horny. Fuck it I'm turning around. _

She almost took a U-turn in the heat of the moment but her actions caught up with her. Instead she ran home like a little pussy.

* * *

She laid in bed that night thinking of all the different ways that she could flatter the girl into bed and then wow her with her skills. And soon they would fall wildly in love and make lady babies. Wait, no. She didn't want a relationship, she wanted sex with this gorgeous girl. She wasn't even sure what she wanted. God she was so confused.

Santana reminded herself of the lust she saw earlier in the girls ocean blue eyes. She knew she wanted it. It was so confusing.

Wit the blonde in mind, she let her hand fall down to her pajama bottoms and she wasn't surprised when she found the wetness waiting for her. Even when the girl walked in at the beginning of the evening with that fitted blue dress on she managed to flood her panties. Just imagine her after spending a whole 5 hours talking to her with some innocent flirting.

She rubbed at her clit, thinking of how Brittany would look naked in her bed, nothing but her and the girl that had been seeking her way into every and each fantasy. She thought about how awesome they would be. She wondered what Brittany would look like, smell like, _taste like._

She entered herself with two fingers straight away; imagining that they weren't her own fingers. It just felt so real in that moment that she could almost feel the breath on her neck. She played with her nipples under her tank top and thrusted in and out of herself. All while thinking of Brittany in not-so-innocent positions.

When she came, it was like she saw herself in a new light. She had to see the blonde naked. She had to taste Brittany's lips, and not just the mouth.

* * *

_Hi, good morning, I hope you gave me the right number you player ;) That is soooo awkward if you didn't. - Brittany (The hot one) _

_Oh don't worry, not many girls are coming knocking at my door. This is Lima... - Santana. (the sexy waitress)_

_Sent. _

Oh shit she just addressed her sexuality. If she remembers right, she hadn't done that. Fuck. How do you delete an already sent text? Oh god she's read it!

_I must say, I am surprised! - Brittany_

Wait, thats she's gay? Or that she's not a player? She was really over thinking this small conversation.

_Well, I am just full of surprises ;)_ _So will you be coming to the ol' restaurant any time soon?_ - Santana

_I was thinking about coming the day after tomorrow? You will be in, right? - Britt_

She suddenly received a rush of confidence.

_Maybe, You'll have to come and find out. ;) - San _

_So that's a yes ;) - Britt_

This gave Santana two days time to search for the confidence to ravish the blonde. In some ways, she couldn't wait to see the subject of her dreams again. In others, she was nervous about how the night would go.

**A/N: So did you like? If not, why? And I will try to change it. I found it really hard to write Santana confused because she comes across as a heads on person in this context but y'know stuff happens. The next chapter will be up soon, but my exams are getting ahead of me but I am going on holiday soon so that should give me plenty of time to write. Thanks :) xo **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey so I know that this took longer than my normal updates but it's exams and shit getting in the way, but once they are all done I can write as much as I want. This is the last of this story but this chapter is longer so I hope this tickles your fancies ;D **

**Chapter 4 **

So, the next day went pretty well, most of the day her mind was elsewhere than the blonde. She thought about sex and how ugly the customers were _compared _to Brittany. And she thought about more sex...

When her mind was on the blonde, she thought about how beautiful she was, how great she looked in every outfit possible. The girl could wear a potato sack and look stunning. She would be lying if the thought of Brittany naked and moaning didn't slip into her mind once or twice.

But she tried to look past that.

She wanted to get home from her shitty job, and the shitty customers, and their shitty attitudes. All she wanted to do was sit in her fifteen year old couch and spit-ball ideas on how to show Brittany that she was, and is, a sex goddess.

If it wasn't for this ugly ass man that couldn't decide what he wanted to order after sitting in front of the menu for a straight thirty minutes. Who the fuck takes that long to choose between pizza or pasta? He finally ordered and spent the rest of the night ridiculing how badly the service was and how Santana's posture should be the correct angle for her to achieve the best tips. She couldn't believe that the man was telling _her_ how to serve food. The man later revealed that he was an undercover critic and owned a very popular food blog. The waitress wasn't surprised, he looked like he'd had a few too many nights out.

He told Santana that she hadn't earned the best review out there and that was when she decided that the man had to leave. Larry wouldn't be overly joyed at her decision. She picked up his food when he was half way through it and took it back to the chef politely. She then went back to the table and picked up his wallet off the table. She proceeded to take $100 for the food and another $200 for her bills this week. Politely placing his wallet back on the table, she escorted him off the premises and went back inside.

It was the best idea she'd had in her life but Larry wouldn't do shit about it. He _couldn't _do shit about it. Otherwise, she'd just refuse to be fired again.

She drove home that night with an extra $200 in her pocket and a proud smile on her face.

Later on, she received a not-so-happy phone call from Larry when he read the latest review on this so called 'blog'. She just said that the man was lying and she was the best that there could be of waitress'.

She sucked up to Larry after that because she was sure that he would have said she was fired. That could not happen, if she didn't go into work tomorrow, she wouldn't be able to see Brittany.

She'd be fucking damned if she wasn't going to see her again. Then again, she _did_ know where she lived. Wait that would be stalker-ish, she could file some sort of restraining order.

Then they'd never be able to make sweet lady babies, and fall in love in an apartment suited for both of them. They'd never be able to have sex every bight before the went to bed, or the nights when they were too tired, they'd just snuggle.

Wait.

The Latina snapped herself out of these thoughts before she became too attached to them. She could think that Brittany wanted more out of this little acquaintance. Brittany is probably just a flirty personality any way, she is acting normal around Santana and the brunette is replying in this weird flirty manor. Oh God, what if she thinks that Santana is not even cool and she is acting all flirty but she has a girlfriend. Or a Boyfriend...

No. Brittany is into her. She will throw herself out there tomorrow night and probably end up falling off a cliff. Well, it's worth a try, I mean look at her. Brittany has the looks _and _the amazing personality.

With all of these confusing thoughts in her head, she jumped off her couch and walked into her bedroom. She pulled herself under the covers and closed her eyes; letting her mind be invaded with dreams of Brittany and how tomorrow would go.

Most of them erotic may I add.

Only a few of them ending in Santana getting a slap in the face when she'd ask if she'd want to do something afterwards. Those dreams were immediately ended when Santana woke up alone.

* * *

She walked into work that day with the biggest smile on her face. If someone pissed in her cereal, she's pretty sure they could wipe off that smile. All she had on her mind was Brittany, like always for the past two weeks. She walked into work, completely ignoring all of the hate she was getting from Larry about last night. Seriously, it was one review everything seemed to be getting on his ugly ass head lately. She returned to her locker and shoved all of her belongings into it.

She began to get really frustrated with herself when she couldn't even function the lock properly, Brittany was the only thing on her mind. If this was any normal chick, Santana would be scared; I mean she couldn't even work the locker without drifting off into some world of hers. But it was Brittany, beautiful, sexy, quirky, all round adorable Brittany.

This was starting to cloud her judgement.

When she was around Brittany, she was off her game. When she is with Brittany, she is off her game and day-dreaming like a fool. And night-dreaming. Basically all-the-time dreaming because of one single person that has come to visit her twice - and the first time wasn't even for her!

She worked through half the day without asking for a lunch break, don't ask her why. She just didn't want to miss Brittany, is that so bad? But she gave in soon enough when her stomach grumbled at the most inappropriate time - when she was taking someone's drink order. It was then she decided she needed food.

She sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed half of the chicken that the chef was frying and put it on a plate. She sneaked back out the exit door and tucked into it on the bench outside her locker. She laughed when she heard the chef shouting about the other half of his chicken.

She finished up and headed back to work. If she missed Brittany, I'm not sure what it is she would do to herself. The blonde did mention that she would arrive in the evening, but you can never be so sure.

So she set on back to her post.

The Latina almost lost hope at 8pm when they were taking in their last customers to serve for the night. But, Brittany showed up, stunning as ever in a simple light pink dress with a lace bottom and thin straps. Santana was very happy that she decided to wear her low cut tank top tonight and her plain black shorts. The top accentuated her boobs perfectly, as did the shorts show off her tan legs.

When she saw the girl at the podium with a bored expression on her face when she didn't notice her, Brittany's face lit up. Her eyes sparkled and Santana couldn't believe that she was the cause of that beautiful expression.

Santana filled with hope like water filling a fucking jug.

With this new found confidence, she sauntered over to Brittany with a huge smile and a glint in her eye, grabbing a menu on the way there.

The blonde gazed back at her and blushed when she caught the wink that Santana shot her way. In Brittany's mind, it also seemed that the waitress didn't like her in that way and she came to her tonight to ask her about coming home with her. It didn't seem like the best approach but it sure was the boldest. So with both of their minds set on each other, they walked to the table that Santana allocated her.

"Hello there, what bring you here tonight?" Santana knew the answer, she just didn't want it to be as awkward as it was the night at Brittany's door.

"You know why I'm here" Brittany answered with a wink, completely throwing Santana off course and blush behind her notepad.

"True, so what can I get you?"said Santana trying to change the subject, as flirting wasn't her strong point. Well, it was, just not with Brittany.

"You. I mean some water, please..." Even Brittany's forwardness surprised herself. Reading Santana's expression, she kind of knew that went down well. So she decided to go straight in for the kill.

"Look, I want you. I am pretty sure you want me, I mean the amount of times I see you looking at my tits, it's quite obvious." She saw Santana's eyes fall down to her chest once again. "So how about we go back to one of our houses, or the bathroom, I'm not picky. All I know is that you're really hot and so cool." Santana's eyes snapped back to the face area when she heard about the mutual attraction. "We don't have to have sex but I know that I want to talk somewhere that is _not _here, and private." She couldn't believe that she got through all of those words without jumping Santana and dragging her to the restroom.

No a suitable area, but better than all of this teasing and desperation between them.

"Oh my god. Fuck this did you bring your car?" The sexual tension was too much to bare for Santana, she had to do something, whether it mean her losing her job, she really didn't give two shits.

"No, I walked here"

"You better get in my car right now. I am taking you to my house." Santana said in desperation. She couldn't take it any more, she could feel her pussy throbbing and was pretty sure that she was making a damp spot in her panties.

"God, Santana, what are you doing?" Brittany asked when she saw Santana leaving her notepad and pen on the table and signaling to the chef that she was leaving.

She walked past Larry and warned him that if he ruined it for her, she would 'ends' him. He didn't say anything after that, and honestly, it looked like he was about to cry. She couldn't really care less, this beautiful girl just offered to come home with her and confessed the same feelings. She couldn't be happier.

Or hornier.

They couldn't get across the parking lot and in the car quick enough. They looked at each other with such desire, Brittany would steal glances at Santana and how hot she looked in her work clothes. A million fantasies just popped into her mind, and she was pretty sure she was in one right now.

Santana was focused on the road but she couldn't help herself not to look over to Brittany every once in a while. Just to check if she was still there and this wasn't one of Santana's many sex dreams.

When Brittany couldn't stop herself any longer she reached across to where the girl was driving and reached over to touch Santana's thigh. Considering how short her shorts were, it didn't leave much to the imagination. She let her hand meet with the mid-thigh and then find its way up to cup her clothed center. Santana's breath hitched at the new sensation.

She missed the feeling of someone's hands other than her own, but she was even happier that it was Brittany touching her.

They had known each other for about two weeks and texted twice but she couldn't feel closer to the girl. And more turned on.

With one hand, Brittany continued her actions on Santana, she rubbed two fingers up and down Santana's clothed folds and kept feeling her legs that joined to the her sex. She didn't want to be apart from the girl any longer and she desperately needed to know what the girl tasted like, she lunged across and attacked Santana's neck with her lips.

The Latina felt like she was about to crash the car. She wanted Brittany to stop for their lives sake. Fuck that, they were two minutes away from the house and she couldn't bare to wait any longer.

She needed Brittany. Now.

As she pulled into the parking out front, she stopped the car and turned off the engine. All while keeping Brittany's lips attached to her neck, right where her spot was. And while trying her best not to orgasm from just being touched by Brittany, _just where she needed her. _

So without further hesitation, she grabbed the back of Brittany's neck and guided her lips onto the blonde's. They were hasty with their kisses, searching for each others taste. She kissed Brittany's soft lips, finally finding out how they felt against hers. They felt phenomenal. Brittany's hand fell dead whilst she was entranced by the plump lips. She was in pure heaven, they were making out in a steamy car, all sweaty, and she couldn't feel better.

Santana got a feel for Brittany's lips and once she found her confidence, she let her tongue push out past her teeth and explore Brittany's lips and mouth. She tasted like vanilla and cherries at the same time. It was instantly her favorite taste ever.

They made out for a little while until both of them couldn't handle it any longer, both of them were getting too turned on.

"Do. You. Have. A. House we. Could go to?" said Brittany in between pants and kisses.

"Yeah, just don't stop touching me. I need you." Santana answered, she needed to see Brittany, all of Brittany. And that would be pretty impossible in a small car. So they got out of the car, re-uniting at the hood and stopping for a short attack at the neck and moving on into Santana's apartment block.

The forced the door open with a bang, who knew it was almost impossible to open a door when you have a hot girl behind you reaching into your pants.

As soon as the door was shut behind them, Brittany was shoved against it. She was pressured against the door as she wrapped one leg around Santana's waist and assisted the Latina in the removal of her dress. She soon found out that the dress looked extremely better on the floor. Santana had to take in Brittany's body for a short while, she had beautiful boobs, accentuated with a light blue polka-dot bra. And she trailed her eyes down to her well earned abs. She had been blessed, or she worked really hard for them, either way, they were there and they were gorgeous. She let her eyes fall dow to her matching blue polka dot panties.

Overall, Brittany was an angel that had floated down to bless people with her presence.

Without letting her go un-touched for any longer she let the blonde step out of her dress and help the waitress become a little more naked as well. She pulled down Santana's all ready un buttoned shorts and revealed the subject of her dreams. She also watched Santana take off her shirt in front, she didn't reveal abs, but a soft tone stomach that was beautiful, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Brittany was in a trance, with all the strength she could muster up, she picked up Santana straight off the floor and started kissing everywhere. Her chest, she payed extra attention to, kissing every inch that wasn't covered by a bra. And then she moved down to the stomach. She kissed all around her and reached just above the panty line, making Santana's breath hitch for the second time. This was when Brittany realized that she was in the middle of the hall way. Oh.

"Where is the bedroom?" Brittany asked, still holding Santana like she was a delicate feather.

Santana remembered that she had to actually answer her so she caught her breath and let out a small "over there" with a point of the finger. Brittany practically ran in the direction of the finger. She opened the door of the room and threw Santana down on the bed, straddling both of her thighs when Santana elevated herself with her elbows.

"You're so hot" Santana accidentally voiced her opinion. Although it wasn't really a big deal. Considering they were a little caught up other acts.

"Fuck, Santana I thought about this for so long" She knew this was an over exaggeration as it had only been a couple weeks, but she had been the only thing that had occupied her mind since then.

Without wasting their breath anymore they pulled each other in for another long kiss, their tongues battled in a fight for dominance but neither of them were adamant to win, unless the prize was one another's body.

Santana reached around to Brittany's back and quickly unhooked her bra, it fell down her arms gracefully revealing small but perky breasts. She couldn't take it any longer without attaching her mouth to the soft pink nipples, she rolled them with her tongue and put a light amount of pressure between her lips. Earning a loud moan from Brittany and a tug on the hair, unintentionally. Santana could help but moan along with her.

Suddenly, she felt a light clip on her back and she found that Brittany had unhooked her bra without her even realizing it. In the sudden shock of her bra falling to the floor, she left Brittany's boobs un attended, causing the blonde to push her on her back and earn her a teasing lick on the left nipple, she grunted in pleasure.

Brittany was doing unimaginable things to her body, she was loving it.

After some teasing with the nipples each way, Santana mustered enough strength in her core to flip Brittany over and put her on her back, earning a squeal of surprise.

She quickly tugged down Brittany's panties and kissed down the valley between her breasts and long her toned abs. Grabbing onto each thigh she pushed them apart revealing a mouth watering pussy completely ready, just for her. Just the smell of Brittany sent some more jolts of pleasure down to the Latina's core.

Seeing the desperation in the blonde's eyes, she didn't want to keep her waiting any longer, she also really needed to taste Brittany. By the blonde's facial expression, it already looked like she was ready to explode.

Understanding Brittany's needs, and after hearing all of her cries of want, she gave a flat lick to her center. She felt thighs clench around her head at the sudden relief and she was determined not to stop. She kissed the outer lips a few times before giving her some more tongue again.

She wrapped her lips around Brittany's clit and continued licking at it. By Brittany's reactions and the tugging at her hair, the girl was about to come, she just needed that little bit more.

And then it clicked.

Santana added two fingers to Brittany's entrance while she was still lapping at her upper folds, her fingers entered in and out and she almost came at Brittany's beautiful whimpers and moans for more. She gave it everything that she had in those last minutes in an attempt to make the orgasm last longer. "Fuck, Santana! I'm coming!" She panted tugging harder at Santana's hair with one hand, and at the bed sheets with the others.

Santana payed extra attention to Brittany's face when she came, savoring the sight incase she never saw it again. It was a beautiful sight - her face was scrunched up and her eyes closed. In the short time Santana had known her, this had to be her favourite expression she had pulled yet.

When Santana's mouth filled with a liquid she wasn't familiar with, she finally knew that Brittany had come, she couldn't swap any of this for the world.

It was such a beautiful taste she wanted to bottle it up and sell it - too creepy? She greedily began to lap up every last bit of her come because it tasted so good. She almost wanted to go for another round just so she could taste it again but saw that Brittany was too fragile in the pussy area to go one more. Santana had never felt more achieved.

She just laid by Brittany's side and felt an arm drape over her and a nose nuzzle into her neck. She had never felt more happy. She was still extremely turned on, who wouldn't be? But by the looks of it, Brittany wasn't going any where.

"Santana, I..."

"Don't worry Britt, I felt it to." She knew what Brittany was going to say, and she was overall just relieved that Brittany didn't just up and leave. It

"Let me take a nap, after that mind-blowing orgasm you just gave me, and we can take it from there?" said Brittany in a hopeful voice, she was adamant that she was going to see Santana again, a bonus if she could make Santana come like she just did.

"You take a nap, and then we'll talk" answered Santana in a 1960s gangster voice that made Brittany giggle. It was the most adorable giggle.

Santana and Brittany could tell that this wouldn't be the last time they go to sleep together.

And definitely not the last time both of them were screaming out each others name at the top of their lungs. They both knew, they were just afraid to admit it, they'll get there.

**A/N: Did you like? Yes? No? Let me know, I have a new story brewing in my mind, it's a G/P and Brittany is the nanny? I like it. As always, if you have any ideas for a story, let me now, pm me! Until then my friends!**


End file.
